


One who falls for the shark

by kemonomimilo



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, I just really needed another minishiba., minishiba nee-chan, please bury me in trash, sourin bromance included yo, tw for AWFUL SHIT JOKES
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemonomimilo/pseuds/kemonomimilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're... P-Pretty cute, you know...!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Please bury me in trash. This is going to be one of the things I look back on and scream "oh god, why did you do that you weeaboo trash"
> 
> I know OCs are /highly/ frowned upon, and that especially het-relationships also seem to be frowned upon sometimes(?? I'm not quite sure, I'm sorry), but I just really needed to see a lil' sis Minishiba and Rin in Gou's shoes.
> 
> So there you have it, kids. (If you happen to want to read a little more on this Minishiba, here's a little more (wip) info. But please be aware it's still highly under construction - I frequently make changes to her and correct mistakes. https://charahub.com/character/234797/Mikoshiba-Kei/public/ )

Rin was the type of person who had never been bothered with "love" or crushes whatsoever - he had his crushes here and there, especially in Australia, but nothing ever went too far. Honestly, he simply didn't care about it (or maybe he didn't _want_ to) - He'd think about it later in life, when he's a full-grown working adult that needs to build a family--

Or so he thought.

* * *

It was the usual afternoon at the Samezuka dorms. The long, tedious, nearly  _overwhelming_ classes were over for the day (which Rin was thankful for-- if he had to stay one more second listening to the old man talking and drifting off into other topics that have absolutely nothing to do with the class, he'd snap right then and there) and his stomach literally wouldn't _shut up -_ Even Sousuke picked up on it and commented on it, nagging Rin on how "you can't just starve yourself", "you're to be supposed in top form", "watch that diet, you idiot" (which Rin replied to with "yes, mom", making Sousuke roll his eyes but neverthless, snicker), and that was when he decided it was time to grab some snacks.

. . .Except there was practically nothing left in their mini-fridge.

"Sousuke?" Rin's confused voice echoed through the room. "Sousuke, what happened to the food? We got robbed or somethin'?"

"Frankly, yeah, by the Samezuka ghost that lives on the out-of-order toilet and appears after you knock on the door three times and spin once."

The shark hissed at the mocking response. "Sousuke, I'm serious--"

"So am I."

" _Sousuke!_ "

"Are you an idiot? If there's no food there, it's because it was eaten."

"Yeah? By who?"

Sousuke - whom was now leaning over the top bunk's frame - shrugged. "Beats me."

"What do you mean, "beats me"? Just what the hell did you eat today? Last night this thing was _filled_ with food that, by the way, _I_ bought!"

"A man's gotta eat," Sousuke grumbled, rolling back onto his bed.

"Sousuke, you freaking _monster_! Seriously! You sure as hell eat like one! No wonder your dumps freakin' clog the toilet, huh?"

A few moments of silence followed. "...At least I don't have a kink for cute little girls in thigh-highs."

Rin's face went even redder than his own hair (if that was even possible). "Wh-- Where did you even find my-- Hell, where did that comeback come from?! You--" He groaned in a mix of anger and embarrassment, quickly grabbing his jacket and his dorm's keys. "I'm gonna grab some food, and don't you _dare_ to touch _anything_ that's mine, you fuckin' idiot. _"_

"Grab some coke on your way."

 _"Fuck off!"_ He hissed back. (but even so, they were best friends, and best friends buy drinks for eachother.)

As soon as Rin left the room, Sousuke couldn't hold his laughter in.

* * *

"Fuckin' asshole," the redhead muttered under his breath as he dug his hands into his pockets, looking at his suddenly interesting shoes stepping on the hall's floor. "Dumbass." Rin muttered again, except this time he was caught by surprise that ended in a loud _thump_ and a dull pain on his head. It all happened too quickly for him to even process what happened. But as soon as he saw Momo, it clicked. The dumbass had been running on the halls. _Again_.

"Mo," he rubbed his aching head as he growled. "mo," Momo's face went white. " _TAROOOOOU!_ "

That shout surely scared a few students in their dorms...

Momo let out a pathetic, fear-filled wail as he bowed down in front of Rin, constantly repeating "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry! Rin-senpai, please don't kick me out, please don't make me swim extra laps, please let me in the relay team--"

"God, shut up, alright, calm the hell down--"

"I don't have much time left, and I gotta go so--"

"You're not going anywhere. Where you going, with all that speed, anyway?" The captain sighed, offering a helping hand to Momo once he stood up himself.

"Shhhh! She'll hear you! She's a demon, I tell you, a demon! I'm gonna die, and if I die, I'll die a virgin, and I don't want that!"

 _That's his reason for not wanting to die?_ ". . .She?"

"My sis'!"

"Oi, isn't that rude? If she came all the way here to visit you, you should--"

 _"Niiiii-chaaaaaannnnnn!"_ An unfamiliar - to Rin, at least - girly voice echoed through the hall. (whoever it was, it was probably already driving some students crazy in their rooms. " _GIRL? WHERE?!_ ")

The otter winced. He had never looked _this_ terrified. "Rin-senpai! Please, I beg you, do _not_ tell her where I went!"

"Hey, if she came all the way to visit you, you should be thankful! MOMO!"

"I promise I'll explain later! Bye-byeee!"

" _MOMOOO!_ "

In a blink of an eye, there he goes - he was gone, running faster than Rin ever saw himself. He clicked his tongue. "Tch, seriously..." What was he supposed to do? Was telling the so-called "devil" sibling the right thing to do? Well, there was no time to think, either way, because in a few another seconds...

Someone else had the nerve to crash against him.

" _For fuck's sake, this is the second time--!"  When he returns to the dorm, Sousuke might think he got beat up_ , he thought. Slowly opening his eyes after the hard fall, he saw Momo's hair...

No. Wait. It was nearly the same colour, except...?

"Ouchie, ow, oww... Momo-chan, what the hell! You didn't need to run away from me a... nd... Oh." The young girl - presumably the same age as Momo - squinted her eyes at the redhead. "You're not... Momo-chan. ...Oh my! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I am _so_ deeply absolutely very sorry!"

To be honest, Rin thought he might go blind or just insane. This was the second time in a row he hit his head, so he still couldn't process things very well, except for the slim figure covered by a dark blue uniform, who belonged to a face with slightly chubby cheeks, and trailing his gaze further down, he could see... 

Thigh-highs.

_Those were definitely haunting him today._

Nearly jumping into shock, Rin groaned and rubbed his forehead to calm himself down. "It's... It's alright, don't worry about it... Here." Once again, he offered a hand to help the smaller, somewhat _cuter_ version of the otter standing up. Said girl was oddly silent - and even more strangely, her gaze was definitely fixated on him.

He was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. "...Yeah?"

"You're..." She let out a trembling breath.

"You're...?" Oh fuck _no_. He forgot this was a Mikoshiba we're talking about for a second.

This is not happening.

**"You're... P-Pretty cute, you know...!"**

This can't be happening. Not to him, too.

Rin could only blink a few seconds in shock before he groaned loudly and facepalmed so hard he might just have another bruise to add on today's collection.


	2. Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello. yes. I am weeaboo writing trash. Nice to meet you.
> 
> Unbeta'd, unedited

The next day, he has a girl’s – other than his mother and Gou - phone number saved on his contacts.

How did this happen, he has no idea. Absolutely no idea. At all.

From the two other Mikoshibas he met, he knew they were most likely an excitable, lively bunch. Well, Seijuurou had his little own maturity, but even so, that Mikoshiba was still quite a handful…

“…in! Oi, Rin! _Rin!”_ Rin jumped at the mention of his name. He blinked a few times and looked around to see who was calling him before running a hand through his hair (a habit of his whenever his hair was damp), sighing.

“Sorry. Yeah?”

“Shower’s available.”

“Ah… Thanks.” Sousuke gave Rin a questioning glance – or “what the hell is up with you” glance, or “snap out of it already” glance, Rin honestly had no idea, he only knew that glance was a _negative_ glance (but they were best friends since forever, so it’s only natural the redhead was already used to it, unlike other people—Unlike his kouhais, who’d screech and run away at Sousuke’s glance—Hell, Sousuke’s _breath_ , Sousuke’s _presence_.)

“You okay?” Holy shit. He was falling into his own thoughts again. No wonder Sousuke questioned his well-being— _He_ himself questioned his well-being right now. He’s never been a type to think much. Why now? Was something wrong with him? Was it just—

“Rin?” _Oh my god._

“Uh, ah, y—Tch.” He clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Yeah. Sorry.”

Sousuke stared a little longer before he turned and walked away, opening his drawers. With a grunt, Rin got up from the bottom bunk and headed to their room’s little bathroom.

* * *

 

He definitely felt more relaxed...

Until, after walking out back to their room, Sousuke stared daggers at him _again_.

“What the hell do you want?” He hissed, throwing the towel resting on his hair at the taller. (Sadly, he missed.)

“No, it’s just…” Sousuke frowned. “You’ve been acting really unusual, Rin.”

“Shut up!”

“You’ve been spacing out like crazy…”

“Tch, I—“

“And by crazy I mean, to the point you keep forgetting whatever you’re doing…”

“It’s not that bad, I just—“

A ringtone interrupted their conversation-slash-fight.

“…Oh, yeah, and your phone’s been ringing like crazy too. Ever since you got in the shower.” Rin yanked his phone out of his desk, ready to answer, when the question he couldn’t ignore landed perfectly on his ears.

“Rin, don’t tell me… You’ve got yourself a girlfriend?”

He was about to have a heart attack right there and then.

“ _H-HAH?!_ Oi, Sousuke! You should know me enough to know I don’t have time for that kinda stuff right now! What the FUCK!”

“…Then, boyfriend? Did you become aware after reading one of Gou’s BL man—“

“ _NO!_ Wait, how do you know Gou has—“ His cellphone started ringing again. “Shit! Shut up already!” The flustered redhead hurriedly finished getting dressed (the shirt he just put on was probably backwards, but he didn’t even care anymore, honestly.) and stormed off their dorm room.

* * *

 

Rin stared at the ringing cellphone in his hands, pacing around restlessly. It was cold outside, and he couldn't see shit, considering how dark it was and how the school lights were under maintenance, however, he didn't care. He stopped fucking caring long ago. His emotional state was currently "I don't care". Which is why...

He answered the call. “Hello?”

“Hello! Hi! Oh, um—Hi, yes! Is this umm… Matsu…okii… … What was it again… Um, red hair shark guy! On the swim team! Yeah!”

“No. Sorry, I’m hanging up.”

“WAIT, WAIT, _WAIT!_ Please, don’t hang up!”

Rin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew who this was. He didn’t know her at all – not even her name, for god’s sake (hell, he had saved that contact as “Mini-shiba sister”) – but he could recognize a Mikoshiba when he saw – or in this case, _heard_ one.

“Make it quick.”

“Geez, don’t be so mean! Could you pass to Momocchi?”

... _Chi_? No wonder Momo ran away from this girl so fast. “Why don’t you just call him directly?!”

“’Cause he won’t answer!”

“Well, it’s not my fault!”

“Ahh, _geez_!”

Rin’s fingers curled up on his cellphone as he gripped it tightly, annoyance building up even more inside him. “Mikoshiba…-san, “

Her tone changed immediately. “Oh! Kei! Call me Kei! Kei-chan!”

“I’m not gonna call you by your first name when we’ve just met! Like I was saying, Mikoshiba-san. I--” Another heavy sigh escaped his lips. “If you don’t need anything else, I’ll be hanging up. Goodbye.”

“Ah, Rin-kun, wait!”

“Rin-k— _How do you know my name_?!”

“Eh? Aah! Onii-chan told me. Isn’t that obvious? Why do you ask?”

“Tch. Does bu... ...Mikoshiba know you’re calling me right now?”

“Huh? Not at all!” …Holy shit. If Gou was calling some guy and didn’t tell _him_ , he would never forgive… Him. The guy. Not Gou. Or himself. Well, maybe himself, too. Not that it’d ever happen, anyway. He wouldn't let that ever happen.

“Like I said, if you don’t need anything—“

“Oh, but I do!”

“…What is it?!”

“Rin-san,” Oh, so it was _–san_ now? “Do you wanna go on a date? You can pick the place, if you want!”

This was the second time today Rin was sure he was going to have a heart attack. “NO!”

“Wh--! Ah…! …Oh…” The voice on the other side sounded… Surprised. … _Pained_. Did he just…

…Hurt a _girl_?

* * *

“Hey, Rin.”

His father put a hand on Rin’s shoulder, furrowing his brows. “Listen. You can play fight with the boys all you want, but y’better never, ever hurt a girl. Take care of your sister! And when you turn into an ol’ fart like me, take care of yer wife! Ye heard that?” His hand made its way to the red locks, ruffling them as he laughed. “Well, you shouldn’t hurt anyone at all… But you’ll figure what I mean.”

* * *

 Oh.

Oh, okay.

Oh, Just the perfect time to remember his father. Seriously? Rin? Matsuoka Rin, high-schooler, strongest swimmer in Samezuka (and soon, in the whole world), had a weak spot for girls? No. No, no no no no. He was not gonna get guilt-tripped by a girl. By anyone. Denied. Refused. No. Heh.

“…I guess… You could bring buchou—Former _buchou_ over sometime, ‘n’… You can come along… ‘N’… I just… Need to discuss some stuff with ‘im!”

A happy, stereotypically girly, shrill laugh pierced his eardrums. “Oh my gosh, yes, yes, YES! I’ll bring onii-chan! Tomorrow! Tomorrow, okay? Is that okay? You have practice tomorrow, right? Okay. So it’s settled! I’ll bring him during practice!”

“ _Don’t I have a say in this?!” Too fast! This was happening too fast! What the fuck?!_

“Thank you so much! See you tomorrow, Rin…”

...

“… _-chan!_ Bye!”

………

……………

…………………

He only reacted when something slightly heavy hit his head. His eyes scanned the label. _Cola_.

That... Asshole! Had he been listening all this while?!

“…… _YAMAZAKIIIIIII!”_

The brunet chuckled and put his hand on Rin’s shoulder, the smallest smile hinting at the corners of his mouth. Until it turned into a frown, that is – and no, this wasn’t his usual, _“I’m a scary motherfucker but it’s unintentional I swear”_ frown.

“Don’t think I’m letting you off so easy, cap’n.”

And although Rin _is_ the captain, so Sousuke should respect him _more_ , obviously!, the redhead just knows—

Here comes the lecture.

 

Matsuoka Rin, high-school student, strongest swimmer in Samezuka (and soon, in the whole world), had developed a weak spot for girls. Cute girls. Period.

**Author's Note:**

> Lightly edited. Unbeta'd.
> 
> 24/08 - I recently made some changes to sis' minishiba, including her name (due to someone else, oddly enough, already having named their mikoshiba-sibling "Mikoshiba Jun", and I didn't want any confusion).
> 
> 13/08 - CHRIST. I SWEAR THIS IS THE LAST TIME. DAMN IT. The set name for her is now Mikoshiba Kei!


End file.
